Pressing tools of this type are conventionally used for connecting lengths of pipe, by crimping the lengths of pipe together using the pressing tool. For this purpose, the pressing tools comprise at least two pressing jaws, which can be moved towards one another and between which the lengths of pipe to be connected can be brought. As a result of moving the pressing tools towards one another, a deforming force is exerted on the lengths of pipe to be connected, and as a result the crimping together of the lengths of pipe is completed.
For reasons of wear protection, the pressing jaws are conventionally surface-hardened in various regions. Thus far, nitrocarburising for example has been used as a hardening method. Because this method can only achieve a small hardening depth, drawbacks as regards service life have had to be accepted thus far.